earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection
It was a cool moonless night in Stormwind. The city was asleep other than a few patrolling guards and the typical night life. But on one street, one roof something was moving. Almost invisible in the darkness a shadow seemed to be kneeling on the rooftop, looking across the street. The shadow suddenly detached itself from the rooftop and seemed to float across the street into an open window in the opposite house. Sunya silently landed in the room, only her eyes visible as she scanned the room. Several bunks were in the room, only one however was occupied, the man in it snored loudly. She silently moved towards the bunk ignoring the smell of men and sweat and the sounds of laughing and roughhousing coming from behind the only door in the room. From her belt she drew a small length of wire that she spread between her gloved hands. Standing over the man for a moment she waited for him to turnover in his sleep. As he did so she slipped the garrote over his neck with lightning speed and pulled the wire tightly over the mans throat, so tight it neatly sliced his throat causing him to gurgle and writhe on the bed. After he stopped moving she stood still and listened, then nodded with satisfaction as the sounds from the other room went on. She cleaned the wire on bunks sheets and stepped over the blood pooling on the floor to get to the door. She knelt low to the ground and used a small mirror from her belt to peek through to the other side, careful to avoid causing a beam of light. The room was occupied by three men and a woman, all smiling and joking. Sunya nodded to herself, this was all of them. Only this morning one of the merchants that had paid for protection had been robbed for almost his entire fortune. Bad for business if it wasn’t handled, and there was only one was to handle this and Sunya had set herself the task. The four people sat and joked, certain they had pulled one over the infamous Tiger Tong, with this score they were all certain they could retire. With a grim smile Sunya stood up and placed away the mirror and in its place took out 3 perfectly balanced knifes. Sunya then opened the door nonchalantly and threw the knives into the nearest mans throat, causing him to tumble from his chair as he grasped at his neck. Time seemed to slow as the other two men jumped up and ran for their swords against the other wall and the woman ran through another door in the room. Ignoring the woman Sunya sprinted towards the men, stabbing one man in the back and thrusting her other dagger through the back of his neck, he dropped dead. The other man spun around with his sword out, fear clearing seen on his face as he spoke “Who….who are you!” Without answering Sunya stepped in and kicked the man’s sword free of his grasp then placed another kick in his groin causing him to drop to his knees. Without hesitation she thrust a dagger through his right eye and then turned towards the door the woman had run through, the body falling to the ground behind her. She walked over to the door and opened it to find the woman huddled against the opposite wall of the closet. “Please… I just know them, please don’t kill me!” Sunya shook her head and closed the door without a word. Grabbing a chair from the table she used it to jam shut the closet door. Walking to the table she quickly counted and grabbed the Merchants gold. After carefully stowing the gold in her backpack she removed a small glass vial and uncorked it, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She turned towards the fire and tossed the liquid into it, causing it to roar to a huge size, catching the very floor and carpet in front of it. She stood and watched as the blaze began to consume the room, eventually making it to the close door. Sunya turned and went through the door she had come in and jumped out the window, the screams of the woman behind her an example of those that would challenge the Tongs supremacy. Hitting the ground Sunya calmly walked into an alley, disappearing from sight. Category:Lore